


Live in Present

by goldenfairy



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Conversations, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two sworn enemies experiencing the bond of unknown brotherhood far from everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [ALannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALannister/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Arihant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arihant).



So because of fighting in royal court of Hastinapur both Karna and Arjun got punishment of going on a trip to Himalaya together alone. Even king of Indraprastha Yudhisthir too supported Dhritarastra’s this decision to maintain peace and Bheeshma added one more condition on the trip that after the trip they have to comeback together unharmed and if one is back then he will be found guilty of the murder of other and will be beheaded also they have to come back unharmed without losing any part of body causing by other’s weapon then too they will be punished. Also vidura added that they are not allowed to use any celestial weapon in Himalaya as himalaya is worshipped as God of mountains and is father of Devi Parvati so Parvati will get angry and curse if they use celestial weapon and harms himalaya’s divine nature.  
so with all such conditions they started the journey with worried face of both Pandava and Kaurav, Arjun missed krishna even more in such situation its only Subhadra who assured him that he will surely find some reason to enjoy in the trip.  
Anyway regarding their nature you can assume how the verbal fight could take place in initial stage. Both tried to take two different ways but soon realized being alone in Himalaya means inviting death upon one’s self and although they are not scared of death but committing such deliberate suicide is not going to serve any good for anyone rather they will be tagged as idiots not warriors anymore. Hence they had to be together on the way.  
Karna decided not to talk anymore and engaged himself in works. He had taken maximum responsibility upto himself , cutting snow with axe, putting tents, cutting woods and making fires, arranging foods everything. That atleast save him from losing patience on Arjun’s sarcastic taunts, he very well knows once he loses patience he can’t stop himself from attacking Arjun and that may cause both of their end and Karna is not ready to give his life nowhere else than battlefield , its his promise to himself to die while fighting a great war. so karna went on silent mode.  
Arjun was caught with problems now. Since Angraj is not talking anymore hence he can’t be rude to Karna for doing all works, and honestly Arjun is never good with such arrangements. when he and madhav used to set for adventure he always had left thing on Madhav. and when arjun was in 12 years exile he was never alone, first in pilgrimages with sages, then with , uloopi, then chitrangada , then again wandering in pilgrimages , meditating , then in dwarka with subhadra and madhav he never was alone, and he was not needed to arrange anything for himself, if he needed anything his archery helped. but he can’t use archery here so in subconscious he was quite relieved for karna taking all responsibilities though didn’t acknowledge. but question was how to kill time now.  
Nature lover arjun although very soon got lost in divine beauty of Himalaya, it didn’t take a long time for him to put up with the situation , his mind got lightened up by mountain valley’s wonder. while karna got busy with work arjun got busy in enjoying nature.  
after 2-3 days they reached Himalaya they camped in a snowy place, karna went in nearby mountainous tribal’s village to arrange some food . after he came back he didn’t find arjun anywhere, that made him tensed remembering the condition of trip , he started searching for this crazy prince and after a while what he watched a chilling thrill spread in his blood . Arjun is playing with a baby white bear and he is so engrossed in his sport that is not noticing from a distance mother bear is noticing him on his back. Karna had heard how much ferocious this mountainous white bears are if Arjun doesn’t move right now he will bid adieu the world in no time. He can’t use weapon to any Himalayan species that will evoke Devi shakti’s wrath so what to do?  
“Arjun look at your back” Karna tried to warn the playing rival. But Arjun didn’t seem to hear.  
“Arjun , leave the child , mother is near” karna almost shouted but Arjun didn’t care. and increasing karna’s palpitation mother bear started proceeding towards Arjun.  
Karna couldn’t take it any more he jumped on Arjun and threw the kid bear towards its mother and before mother bear could turn her concentration to them with all his might Karna dragged Arjun towards their camp as if an enraged father dragging his mischievous son to his room.  
“what the hell were you doing”Karna was so angry and tensed that he was even not in place to express his anger too  
“why did you care?” Arjun asked normally as if nothing happened.  
“i was compelled to , since the condition of the trip is coming back alive together and am in no mood to give up my life to mountain god because of your idiocy instead of your arrows.” karna gasped after talking without a pause  
“did you really have confused me with Vrishasena ? its hard to accept for you that even i also possess something called warrior instinct.. you could at least wait till the mother bear reaches to me? i dealt with more wild species than you , forgot i was born in a forest? why did you get so hyper before nothing happened?”  
Karna had no answers for Arjun’s questions , so he silently left for finishing his rest of the work . Arjun grinned mischievously he has got some entertainment in the trip , teasing Karna by being more adventurous , quite unique idea to annoy one’s rival.  
In the night Arjun was sitting very close to the fire , its really chilling night. Karna’s golden armor was enough protect him from cold. So he was not getting chilled as Arjun. but Arjun’s behavior was enough to give him chills ,  
” at first bear now fire this insane prince won’t leave my head on my body for long” he murmured  
“Arjun move away from fire” Karna asked but who listens?  
Karna’s eyes fell upon arjun’s cloth it was about to catch fire in very next moment, and so karna again had to jump and drag Arjun away from fire. and then from tent he brings all blankets, woolen material even their robes and all threw over arjun , he looked like a small mountains of clothes himself.  
“now happy? you stopped feeling cold or i have to donate even my armor to provide you warmth?” Karna was losing patience and Arjun was enjoying that  
“only one question Angraj,why did you care?” the question came from the heap of clothing.  
“to the hell with all question and answer” Karna left for his tent.  
Arjun really couldn’t help but laughed, After all there is some positive result of being shadow of World’s most mischievous man, his sense of humor got improved a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Karna as usual was out for getting some woods for arranging fire. After coming back he found arjun attentively doing something sitting on ice. He goes near and sees its an idol he is making with ice and an idol of a man holding a flute with crossed legs , although karna never seen that posture but he easily could understand whose idol it is , he had heard a lot of stories on Vaasudev’s brindavan leela. The idol was beautiful ofcourse the person himself is so beautiful. but as soon as karna’s eyes fell on Arjun’s hands he got the chill again. arjun is making snow idol without gloves? in this chilling cold of Himalaya touching snow with bare hands or feet may result only one fate Frostbite. And Arjun was playing with snows as if he forgot its not clay but snow with which he is making models.  
So karna had to bring the gloves and pull arjun’s hands from snow and forcefully covering the hands with gloves..  
“what happened now? i was not risking my life now? why you again got hyper?” asked arjun in a bit disturbed tone as if a child got interrupted while playing.  
“ever heard about frostbite prince? your snow modeling might result to it” Karna was no less annoyed  
“but that was not a life threat, is it?” Arjun asked innocently  
“are you really this much stupid? or just pretending? frostbite will cause loosing your fingers gandivdhari. then how are you going to aim at me on battlefield? ” Karna was really feeling like banging his head on wall  
“err Angraj what? you are saving my fingers for beheading you in war?” Arjun grinned  
“stop smiling” karna was compelled to change the topic, “i am not among those princesses of Aryabart who falls for your charming smile”  
“and what about the ladies who falls for your arrogance?” Arjun gave it back at once.  
“and who’s saying this? as if i don’tknow what you did during 12 years of exile, you brought prettiest innocent vergin princesses to your bed by hook or crook, wherever you went you enjoyed those lovely princesses by all means” Karna taunted  
” oh please angraj don’t open my mouth , as i have no idea about the pretty ladies coming to you during evening prayer with wish for carrying your child and you by all tricks avoided married ladies but surely take pretty and unmarried girls to your bed even if you won’t provide a child you surely enjoyed them” Arjun smirked  
“okay fine, cool down, let’s accept beautiful women are both of our weakness” concluded karna  
“and if i say the reason for this weakness is also same? ” Arjun smirked indicatively  
“and what does that mean?” karna failed to get the indication  
“unfulfilled desire for someone. do i need to say more? Arjun was in no mood to end the conversation today he is determined to sort the things out.  
Karna can guess where is this conversation leading , he felt really embarrassed and wanted to leave but another part of him wanted to continue the conversation letting free all the secret emotions of his heart. Be it his rival , his enemy but in the arms of Himalaya he found an innocent , playful, inquisitive child in Arjun who evoked affections in heart not hatred or jealousy or anger.  
Arjun’s eternal explorer self had been awaken again in the arms of nature being away from Aryabart’s tention filled situation, he have seen a very responsible side of Karna, so he by heart wanted to explore karna in new way finding the root cause of the bitterness in him.  
“Arjun do you have any idea what are you talking about? or have you lost your mind?” Karna really felt awkward  
“yes i am aware what i am talking and that too with full sense, can you deny you still love her?” Arjun without blinking kept his eyes into Karna’s  
“I knew in high altitude people’s brain stop working and madness evokes, i think that happened quite soon with you” karna tried to get up  
but Arjun held his hand  
“don’t change the topic and don’t run away you can’t ignore the truth” Arjun said calmly  
“what truth ?” Karna sits back  
“the truth i have seen that day , you were confident you will win her, your eyes were filled in love and admiration for her unlike lusts and desires in others eyes, you had all possibilities to make her own, but she refused you which was completely unexpected for you, you were hurt beyond limit you had not been in rangabhumi too when you were stopped from participating , i have seen how much heartbroken you were.  
“as if you care” Karna smirked sadly  
“no i didn’t until i had to face the shock of sharing her, i had to give consent because mother and elder brother’s word is like eternal truth to me and unexpectedly she too didn’t protest that day i realized if sharing can cause that much pain what the refusal could cause” Arjun sighed  
“no you will never realize what was my situation became that day , in the big sayamvar hall i was standing keeping my head down , the kings who feared my bow where smiling at my insult , after being king of Anga i thought now none can reject me for my caste, but that happened , all my honour was shattered and you five brothers in guise of brahmins were enjoying my state, I looked at the sun, silently wishing to burn me but he too covered his face behind cloud, even my god couldn’t bear my pain but none of you had any feelings , except Suyodhan none supported me” Karna paused , the memory of that dreaded Sayamvar made his heart heavy  
“Angraj but you always supported Kauravas to insult us, were behind the conspiracy of burning us alive in Lakshagriha, we couldn’t feel bad for you” Arjun tried to support his cause weakly , unknowingly he was being sympathetic to his rival  
“you will never know what i went through during the formation of Lakshagriha but if you are going back to time let me take you a bit further , remember Rangabhumi , what was my fault that day? i wanted just recognition of my ability , i wanted to compete with you , in gurukul of Dronacharya i went before you all reached , we had a healthy competition while learning basic archery but then he didn’t agree to teach me advanced skill and favored you even though you were younger so i had to leave, i was forced to hide my identity to Lord Parshurama only to follow my dream and as a result got curse that too for tolerating bite of scorpion so that Gurudev ‘s sleep doesn’t get interrupted , a mistake of killing cow thinking of a deer and i got curse almost same as King Dashrath who caused death of three Brahmins, really my mistake was that big as him? all these just because i wanted to be recognized as warrior , a skilled archer? i didn’t want Ekalavya’s fate that was my fault? and when i returned with the burdens of curses what did i want? to get recognition of my skill that’s it , Dronacharya tagged you as greatest archer of world without a proof , so i challenged as a warrior , but my challenge became a great crime in your eyes , you pleaded to kill me like seriously? killing me for questioning on your being greatest? Bheem insulted me , Dharmraj kept mum , that day only Suyodhan stood by me, he didn’t think of caste when befriending me , he considered me equal to him , tell me what can’t i do for such a friend?why i won’t hate you all who always insulted me for my caste? how can i oppose my friend’s conspiracy ? do you have any answer?”  
Asked karna desperately as if he is giving justifications to himself not Arjun and wanting answer from himself only and that was not convincing enough to him too  
“But i didn’t meant it , i didn’t want to kill you really, it was a hit of the moment statement, you were insulting my archery skill , it seemed from your words that i don’t deserve to be called as archer , i have no skill i did no hard work to acquire my knowledge, its only Dronacharya’s favoritism made me best , you don’t know what archery means to me , my passion , my existence , how much patience, dedication of years needed to get those knowledge and you insulted that?not only that you brought Ekalavya’s incident which was very sensitive issue to me , you made me responsible for his misery , my heart knew I only wanted to be better than him i didn’t want his thumbs to be cut , i didn’t want his dream to be perished i wanted him not to go ahead of me that’s it. But i never could ignore the fact it was me for whom Dronacharya gave such order to him, i had a guilt fillings for that always, and that day you touched my weak point that enraged me, which warrior won’t be angry if anyone defames him , so i was , in anger i told i will kill you but it was never a oath it was a heated statement only”  
Arjun justified himself to himself not only to Karna  
” words are like arrows, can’t be taken back once releases, your words made me standing against you, thinking of killing you, if only that day you could accept my challenge with a open heart” sighs Karna  
“i actually accepted the challenge , but i had no say over ultimate decision over Dronacharya and Kripacharya, i never thought of your caste when thinking you as my rival but i had no right to stop brother Bheem the way i couldn’t stop many incidents of my life like burning of Nishada woman and her sons in Lakshagriha, which although was done without my our knowledge that still haunts me’ said arjun weakly , that didn’t sound much convenient to himself.  
“let’s leave the topic what had been done is done” says Karna with a sad tone  
“okay , so you didn’t answer do you still love her?” Arjun again went to the beginning..


	3. Chapter 3

Karna was now really struggling with the words , why is Arjun hell bent to dig the deepest secret of his heart? and how did Arjun have any idea regarding this? did Vaasudev gave some of his insights to him?This question is the most embarrassing question of his life more than the name of his biological parents whom he doesn’t know. even he himself doesn’t want to think about this matter.  
“Arjun don’t cross your limit, how can you discuss like this on your wife?”  
“when i could accept sharing of hers , her love and attention towards my brothers then everything seemed acceptable to me, moreover i believe on Madhav with closed eyes”  
“oh Vaasudev it is then” now the mystery seemed to be solved to Karna and he sighed again he will never understand the relation of Krishna and Arjun , how can even just two friends discuss on such thing? He never could think discussing on his wives this much openly with Suyodhan neither his friend does that.  
“why should i love her? the woman for whom caste is more important than skill , who can insult a warrior , a king depending on his birth not his ability , reject an invited guest when rule of sayamvar very much allowed me to take part there , could made fun of mine in everyone’s eye i can have only hatred for her. Moreover i am not a man without woman , Vrishali my loving faithful wife having a lotus like face for which she is called Padmavati is more fair skinned than her, My dearest Kanchan princess pretty Rituvati whom you all know as Uruvi is a kshatriya with royal blood of no less respectable lineage than her, remember she chose me in Saymvar over you. and there is lovely Supriya too who got desperate to get me. So my life is full. why should i remember her?” Karna protested not sure whom or what?  
“when did i say you don’t love your wives?my dearest beautiful princess Subhadra is my peace, , heavenly warrior princess Chitrangada always evokes my desire whenever she comes in my thought, Uloopi’s charm , love, dedication always make my heart drowning to her, i love all of them they are my life, i have feelings for those princesses too with whom i spent very small time, but still it always pinches me that Panchali couldn’t be my own only, and i know the same hollowness is there in your heart that she couldn’t be yours, after all she was first love of both of us.” Arjun looked at Karna who had lowered his eyes “tell me don’t it still pain you? tell me you love her still, i know you do.”  
Karna’s heart melted with the emotions he hided in a darkest corner of heart he was almost going with the flow but then only the memory of the fateful sayamvar interrupted him  
“no i hate her and i long for revenge on her and that i will take in front of you all, i have promised myself that i will bring her to same position of mine, and that i will do for sure, i don’t care if for that you want to kill me, doesn’t matter if i will be hated or called evil i will insult her in a crowded hall for sure.” Karna talked with unnecessary pressure ignoring his heart again.  
“but i will believe my Madhav forever, no matter what situation comes” Arjun grins mischievously.  
“fine enough, now can you please leave this discussion here?” Karna almost begged  
“alright” nodded Arjun as an obedient child  
Karna was about to get up and then only Arjun’s voice came  
“i am not done angraj”  
Karna helplessly sits back , today arrows of Arjun’s question are going to kill him it seems.  
“okay “karna took a deep breathe” bring it on”  
“So you are going to kill me in war?”Arjun again grimed mischievously  
“i think that should be my question to you since you threatened me first” answered karna  
“angraj honestly speaking for me battling is for the shake of duty, a duty of warrior from which i can’t turn away my face but archery is my passion, an art for me not only for fighting’s shake , i know you won’t believe but i don’t like war, if i am forced to battle i will be forced to do what a warrior’s duty is that includeskilling my opposition no matter who they are, but my heart will bear all the pain, i know its very absurd to hear because i am forced to battle all over my life but i prefer peace” sighed Arjun  
“for me the question is irrelevant now since i have promised to Suyodhan to battle you till end, neither spare your life nor take alms of my life, so whatever my heart says i have to keep my promise , i have no other way to return, and i know i will not return from ultimate battle” Karna stops  
there was a momentary silence then karna said first  
” why are you discussing all these with your arch nemesis? your rival , greatest enemy?”  
“we are enemy because of circumstances we didn’t chose each other as enemy , situation forced to think each other as one , but here in arms of Himalaya the circumstance is not present , so no point of stretch enmity here till the trip ends, since aryavart is there for showing rivalry, so i don’t choose to show that to peaceful Himalaya” Arjun smiled childishly  
“hmm must say you sometimes have excellent thoughts, now go to tent have brought some she-yak milk , take before it freezes.” Karna finally ended the discussion.  
” angaraj i can’t get up” said Arjun helplessly  
“what the hell?” that’s why i told you not to play with snow this much, now i don’t know any treatment of frostbite” Karna got really hyper  
“err Angaraj its not frostbite, its you” Arjun smirked  
“what does that mean” Karna was getting annoyed  
“you are sitting on my legs and i can’t free myself, so i have no strength to get up” Arjun pouted  
“what the..” Karna instantly got up “and you are saying this now?”  
“because the discussion was far more necessary” Arjun smiles innocently  
Karna couldn’t help but smiled at last “crazy prince” he made a mess of Arjun’s long flowing locks making him pouting again  
“noo, angraj”  
“get up otherwise both of us will get frostbite” Karna pulled Arjun up and dragged him towards tent.


	4. Chapter 4

It was most chilling night they have ever could imagine. They have camped in a height for the beauty of that place , sun rays and moonlight play with snow there, they had traveled quite a long mountainous way , they were feeling tired, Arjun’s exhaustion was more because he was guiding the trip since it was his interest to travel, among two of them he could only interact with the mountainous tribes since he learnt their language in Manipur , so out of excitement he was quickly climbing the mountain, not only that today he helped karna in arrangement of camps, so no doubt he was exhausted. he was sitting close to fire as usual, and was feeling sleepy, He could sleep in every possible position and in every possible situation , So he had fallen asleep in that posture only to get awaken by Karna’s scream.  
“Arjunn you can do your self immolation later , for now just move”  
why Angraj has taken the role of his father, thinks Arjun with closed eyes. No he is wrong father pandu was never strict, Arjun felt bad for Karna’s sons.  
“Angraj please, for heaven’s shake believe on my ability of controlling senses and let me sleep, i have slept in more dangerous position than this.” Arjun was really needed to sleep, he couldn’t express his annoyance too properly due to drowsiness  
“Sleep inside fire in my absence, for now i am not letting you do any unnecessary adventure, come into my tent, right now.” Karna was quite serious.  
Arjun has already experience karna’s might. He never knew his rival’s strength was comparable to brother Bheem, so he had realized without bow or sword in hand he better shouldn’t challenge Angraj ,Although he is one of strongest warrior but his strength doesn’t stand near karna, He didn’t want to be dragged anymore, his drowse would be spoil then. so he silently followed karna to his tent.  
Karna didn’t dare to leave arjun alone in the night, this crazy prince can go any extent to be adventurous, hence he decided to keep Arjun with himself tonight.  
Arjun was shivering being away from fire, no warm shawls were helping. Karna felt really bad but he can’t take any risk.  
“you and your brothers also visited mountains and did camps like this, how did you put up with cold then?” asked karna to get a solution for arjun’s shiver.  
“mm angraj i used to sleep in elder brother\’s lap , Brother Bheem used to take Nakul, sahadev in his embrace and elder brother hugged him hence we used to get close to each other and i used to get four of their body warmth thus we drove away cold.” answered arjun rubbing his eyes in a failing attempt to drive sleep away but he was needed rest inevitably.  
“hmm i have an idea” says karna thoughtfully  
“please share soon , i am freezing” Arjun pouted  
“keep your eyes shut and imagine your elder brother is near you” suggested karna  
Arjun was imaginative and dreamy in nature, hence with sleepiness he had no problem to imagine brother Yudhisthir’s affectionate face near him, his face lit up with smile.  
“now slowly put your head in your brother’s lap” karna whispered  
arjun was not needed to ask more, he comfortably slept in Karna’s lap. Being son of the sun god, Karna’s body is always warm hence his lap was a comfortable bed for many starting from guru parashuram, it was warmth of Karna’s lap that made the greatest teacher sleeping in garden that too untimely in evening for so long. his wives and sons too prefer too sleep on his lap during winter, it seemed more warm than the soft bed and warmth of blanket. his brother Shon (biological son of Adirath and radha) used to sleep on his lap in childhood, but after his becoming king and friend of Duryodhan shon kept a distance with him like his parents . Today his rival fulfilled that hollowness, surprisingly today Karna felt more affection to Arjun even more than Shon (after all Shon was quite inferior to Karna in all aspect no sense of sibling rivalry was present in them, Shon was like a devoted servant to him always)  
Karna caressed Arjun’s head affectionately, his fingers dipped in his traces, sleeping Arjun was looking more innocent and cutely adorable. He sighed such a charming prince had to be his opponent. His main enemy. What a fate, they were more suited to be brothers.  
Warmth of Karna’s lap made Arjun lost in his dreamland soon. Except Madhav’s arms he never had get such comfort, He didn’t even felt once he is sleeping in anyone else than his own elder brother’s lap. What a destiny .  
Karna too was tired but he didn’t fell asleep whole night, although he had the habit of sitting still so that person sleeping on his lap doesn’t get disturbed. He is habituated since his teens in gurukul. So he sit in same posture holding sleeping Arjun tightly so that he doesn’t feel cold. Karna actually forgot whom he is showering affection upon was his arch rival, not his son, It seemed in subconscious he already knew Arjun is his brother. It was time for his morning prayer. but he was not able get up. He prayed silently.  
Arjun finally got up after a tight sleep with a yawn, he was feeling afresh. And then he realized in whose lap he was sleeping in whole night. He smiled sweetly at his so thought elder brother (and he was not wrong in thinking so) ,  
“suprabhat (good morning) Arjun, hope you have slept well” smiled karna  
“suprabhat bhrata Karna, yes i slept too comfortably, your lap is so warm, thank you  
Karna was stunned, what did Arjun just call him? “brother Karna!!” is he hearing right? but why was it not feeling much odd? rather it feels very normal?  
“Arjun you are calling me bhrata?” Karna couldn’t say more.  
Arjun was calling this by heart not to tease Karna anymore, he was not feeling him different than his elders.  
“yes, you are taking care of mine as my own elder brother, and you are elder than me too, i guess more than brother Yudhisthir , so what’s wrong in calling you bhrata? ” asked Arjun innocently  
“Nothing wrong, i was just thinking you can’t call me bhrata in Hastinapur and Indraprastha, otherwise we both will get in trouble.” Karna said sadly, he knows this brotherly relation is not going to last long and he didn’t want it to end.  
Arjun held Karna’s shoulder from back and puts his chin on his shoulder like he does with Yudhisthir  
“you always think about past and future, why you never think about what you have in present? atleast for once live in present, i can call you brother in this Himalaya ? is that not a great experience? Arjun said excitingly  
“yeah no doubt a lifetime experience, call me brother i will behave like one”  
karna first time smiled mischievously and pulled Arjun’s one hand around his neck tightly and started making mess of Arjun’s long locks with other hand  
“nooo bhrata” arjun pouted again but couldn’t release himself from karna’s grip and had to take affection from is newly found brother in this way.  
Mother nature smiled sadly , happily and affectionately to these two delicate sons of her and then sighed in despair.


End file.
